Night Storm
by Annimo2009
Summary: Tony despierta solo y en completa oscuridad en medio de una tormenta, pero no es solo la tormenta lo que lo rodea. Necesita llegar a su habitación, necesita su calor, su calma; necesita esa paz que le da con solo mirarle a los ojos.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Para quienes leen mi fic **Nuestra Historia** , si leen las notas, sabrán que había estado trabajando en un pequeño One Shot. Bien, hoy, al fin, luego de casi tres semanas de pruebas, pérdidas de inspiración y de escribir solo en mis ratos libres, he terminado.

Cuando comencé a escribirlo, la verdad es que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mis dedos viajaban sobre el teclado y escribían cosas; quienes escriben tal vez conozcan esa sensación. El punto es, que esta historia nació de los rincones de mi subconsciente y he tratado de darle sentido; algunas partes se escribieron solas y luego tuve que intentar hacerlas encajar en medio del relato… lo leí muchas veces y espero no haber dejado pasar ninguna falta de ortografía.

 **Advertencias:** No es como mis otras historias, se darán cuenta por el rated y el género. Está situada después de Age of Ultron, en algún punto indeterminado, pero no tiene nada que ver con las películas que le siguen.

Nunca lo digo porque no quiero aceptar la triste realidad, pero ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y blah, blah, blah…

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Night Storm**

 **(Tormenta Nocturna)**

 **One Shot**

* * *

El sonido de un trueno lejano, pero poderoso, retumbó dentro de la mansión y le hizo despertar de golpe. Con el corazón latiendo a más de su capacidad, por la sorpresa y el susto que se llevó, se incorporó rápidamente de la mesa de trabajo y tanteó con las manos buscando su teléfono celular para ver la hora. Estaba completamente oscuro, a excepción de los rayos lejanos que iluminaban de vez en vez a través del pequeño tragaluz que, otra vez, había olvidado sellar.

Por fin encontró su teléfono y, _cómo no_ , estaba muerto. Apagado, con la batería totalmente agotada. Lo dejó nuevamente sobre la fría superficie de la mesa y dijo en voz alta: _"JARVIS, las luces"_ , pero no hubo respuesta. Tampoco se encendieron las luces del taller. A pasos cortos y cautelosos caminó por el centro del taller, evitando milagrosamente chocar contra los objetos que debían estar tirados por todas partes.

Miró a su alrededor con la poca luz que dejaba entrar el pequeño recuadro en lo alto de una de las paredes, y no encontró nada extraño. Aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta si había algo extraño, o no, por culpa de la oscuridad que inundaba gran parte del lugar. De pronto le pareció ver un poco de movimiento cerca de sus trajes y se giró en esa dirección, pero inmediatamente lo descartó; los trajes no funcionaban solos.

Caminó un poco más hasta que llegó a la puerta; la puerta estaba abierta. Afortunadamente estaba abierta porque al parecer su tecnológico sistema había sucumbido ante una tormenta; necesitaba mejoras.

Subió las escaleras tomado del pasamano y envuelto en penumbras. Poco a poco, y a medida que los rayos caían sobre el mar, el salón se vio brevemente iluminado y pudo distinguir los contornos de las cosas.

Caminó hacia el ventanal más cercano y observó.

La lluvia de esa noche no era como las otras. Esta lluvia caía con tanta intensidad y en cantidades tan desmedidas que parecía que en cualquier momento el agua subiría y le llegaría hasta el cuello. La visión se dificultaba a los pocos metros; nadie saldría a menos que quisiera empaparse de pies a cabeza. Un viento gélido soplaba y hacía que la lluvia diera de lleno contra los grandes ventanales de la mansión. El sonido del mar sobresalía por encima de la lluvia; se oía furioso y peligroso, como nunca lo había visto.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y siguió observando el extraño fenómeno. Más temprano ese día, cuando la lluvia aún no comenzaba a caer, pero los truenos resonaban y reverberaban dentro de la casa, pensó que tal vez se debía a la próxima visita del dios del trueno, pero no. La lluvia no se hizo esperar luego de los primeros truenos y los rayos que le siguieron; no había parado de llover desde media tarde y no estaba seguro de qué hora era, pues se había dormido en el taller quien sabe hace cuantas horas. Estaba oscuro, debía ser tarde.

Una molesta sensación en la nuca le hacía creer que alguien le observaba. Volteó un poco la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde venía la sensación, pero no había nada. Un rayo cayó sobre el mar y en los pocos segundos de luz le pareció ver una sombra moverse, pero fue tan fugaz que lo atribuyó a las sombras de la lluvia sobre la ventana.

Se alejó aún más de la ventana dispuesto a ir a su habitación, cuando de pronto vio una sombra moverse rápidamente a su derecha. Giró inmediatamente y trató de enfocar, pero estaba completamente oscuro. Observo un par de minutos más, se concentró en los sonidos más allá de la lluvia y al asegurarse de no ver ni escuchar nada extraño, siguió su camino hacia la pared del fondo; estaba seguro de que ahí había un interruptor.

Claro que había un interruptor. Un interruptor totalmente inútil porque no había energía; un absurdo porque no estaba conectado a la red local, sino a uno de sus reactores privados. Había visto caer varios rayos al principio de la tormenta y quien sabe cuántos más habían caído durante las últimas horas, no era de extrañar que uno de ellos diera de lleno en el reactor y lo apagara.

Era en esos momentos, cuando más extrañaba el reactor que lo mantenía con vida; nunca estaba completamente a oscuras con él en el pecho. Ahora estaba envuelto en penumbras.

Pensando qué hacer, escuchó un ruido extraño provenir desde la cocina. Caminó sigilosamente hacia el lugar y agudizó el oído; nada, no escuchó nada. Se dio media vuelta y un gran estruendo de platos rompiéndose en el piso, vasos y quien sabe qué más, se escuchó a su espalda. Volteó, con el corazón en la garganta, buscando al causante de tal desastre; sin energía no había sistema de seguridad y cualquiera podía entrar en la mansión, ni siquiera tenía como llamar a su traje. Estaba prácticamente indefenso y eso lo puso nervioso.

Nada.

Nuevamente no había nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el desastre de platos rotos que había escuchado. Rodeó el mesón central esperando ver vidrios rotos, pero no había nada. Había sido su imaginación. Arrugó el entrecejo confundido. Hace tiempo que su imaginación no le jugaba una pasada como esa; desde lo de Ultrón que no pasaba algo así.

Con la idea de ir a su habitación y acurrucarse junto al cuerpo tibio que de seguro lo esperaba entre las sabanas, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un rayo cayó en el mar, muy cerca de la mansión, e iluminó el interior de la sala por un momento; todo estaba desordenado, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí. Un nuevo rayo calló y todo volvía a estar en orden.

Estaba comenzando a asustarse. No podía tener ese tipo de visiones otra vez, se supone que lo había superado. Lo habían superado. Como una pareja; se habían sanado juntos. Su relación había mejorado, se habían mantenido fuertes y eso le había ayudado a serenar su mente y su alma. Habían superado esa etapa, no podía defraudarle de esa forma y caer en lo mismo por una simple tormenta y un poco de oscuridad. Se lo debía.

Intentó serenarse respirando profunda y pausadamente un par de veces, pero un viento frío se coló por algún lugar y le erizó los vellos de los brazos y la nuca. Tembló inconscientemente. Miró a su alrededor sin saber de dónde provenía. Parecía venir de todas partes y, a la vez, parecía no venir de ninguna.

No veía nada y su corazón latía desbocado. Tenía que subir a la habitación. Tenía que subir y meterse en la cama; de seguro el calor de su cuerpo le ayudaría a calmarse. Sí, necesitaba el calor de sus brazos, escuchar el latido de su corazón y sentir su respiración lenta y pausada, eso era todo.

Dio un par de pasos más en la dirección que, creía, se encontraban las escaleras; ya no estaba seguro de nada. Iba descalzo y al tercer paso sintió el cambio. Ya no caminaba por el piso de mármol de su sala, ahora caminaba sobre piedras, escombros. Un nuevo ruido a su derecha le hizo adoptar una posición de combate, había alguien más ahí, con él. Estaba seguro de que no estaba solo en la mansión, aunque ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar en la mansión.

Una tenue luz se hizo presente en el lugar; definitivamente ya no estaba en la mansión, al menos no como la recordaba. Por un momento se vio a sí mismo en la mansión destruida, como cuando la atacaron hace unos años. Parpadeó y agitó su cabeza, ahora todo volvía a estar en orden.

Estaba alucinando. Sí, eso debía ser.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces más con los ojos cerrados y las manos a los costados; inspiró por la nariz, un ruido de pasos acercándose. _No es real_ , se dijo, _no es real. Contrólate, Stark._ Soltó el aire lentamente por la nariz, aún con los ojos cerrados, los pasos se acercaban; _No es real. No es real. No es real._ Se repetía esas tres palabras como un mantra, tratando de convencerse de que en verdad nada de eso era real. Inspiró nuevamente y sintió algo frente a él; se negó a abrir los ojos.

Esa pesada presencia seguía delante de él, no quería moverse y por un segundo pensó que tal vez fuera… No, últimamente tenía el sueño muy pesado. Era imposible que despertara por ruidos y presencias que se encontraban en su mente.

No oía nada además del rumor de las olas, el chapoteo de la lluvia torrencial que caía afuera y los zumbidos distantes de los rayos. No había una respiración que delatara a alguien frente a él, pero estaba seguro de que había alguien. O algo.

Abrió los ojos y no vio nada. Esa penetrante presencia que lo traspasaba se había desvanecido. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de su imaginación jugándosela otra vez, en verdad estaba seguro, pero todo se sentía tan real; genio o no, su imaginación no podía ser tan privilegiada y hacerle sentir todo eso de forma tan real. Se negaba a creer que todo estaba en su cabeza. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para todo, pero la única que encontraba era que, si todo parecía real, en verdad era real.

Respiró profundamente una vez más intentando serenarse, con los ojos abiertos esta vez. Un par de minutos después, cuando logró que su corazón y su respiración volvieran a la normalidad, caminó con pasos seguros y firmes sobre el mármol. Afuera aún llovía intensamente, y los rayos caían sobre el mar cada tantos minutos; uno de ellos cayó muy cerca de la mansión, al mar, justo del otro lado del acantilado, iluminándolo todo por unos segundos.

La expresión que se instaló en su rostro era una mezcla de total sorpresa y un poco de pánico.

Se negaba a creer lo que veían sus ojos; todo estaba destruido y en el fondo… Contuvo la respiración. En el fondo de esa escena estaba uno de sus trajes. Tenía uno de sus brazos extendidos en su dirección; la luz del reactor en su pecho era tan brillante como siempre y de sus ojos salía la misma luz celeste que tan bien conocía.

El traje se movía solo, parecía estar vivo y lo peor de todo es que le apuntaba. Tenía la palma de una de sus manos abierta en su dirección.

Disparó.

Uno de sus trajes, sin piloto, completamente vacío, le disparó. Le disparó y él alcanzó a saltar a un lado para evitar salir lastimado. Rodó por el piso alejándose de la explosión provocada por su propio traje. Aún no se lo creía del todo. El brazo izquierdo le dolía por la caída, lo que significaba que todo aquello era real. Esperaba que en el piso de arriba no se hubiera escuchado la explosión, no quería que despertara y bajara; era peligroso. No quería ponerle en peligro, ya se las arreglaría solo.

Corrió a través de la oscuridad de la sala en dirección al taller; algo de allí debería funcionar para detener a su traje asesino. Trastabilló al bajar las escaleras mientras escuchaba los lentos, pero constantes, pasos del traje tras él. Se agarró del pasamano para no caer y al llegar al piso corrió a través del lugar para alcanzar su mesa de trabajo. Sobre la mesa había dejado uno de los nuevos prototipos para War Machine, un pequeño misil de corto alcance y que, si funcionaba, debería imitar la implosión de una estrella y desaparecer sin causar grandes daños. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, soltó un suspiro de alivio; podía defenderse. El traje llegó al pie de las escaleras y le apuntó con su mano, mientras él le apuntaba con el pequeño misil y disparó.

El misil funcionaba, pero se tragó la explosión que lanzó el traje. El MARK disparó una vez más en su dirección, lo esquivó por poco al lanzarse hacia la derecha. El impacto abrió un agujero gigante en la pared. La pared que daba directo al acantilado. Al mar. Se levantó con dificultad, el traje lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó del piso. Lo estaba estrangulando, y de pronto lo lanzó por el boquete en la pared.

Gritó.

Sintió la lluvia mojar su ropa y su cara. Sintió el miedo paralizar todo su cuerpo al caer al vacío. Movió los brazos con desesperación tratando de aferrarse a lo que fuera para retrasar la caída, para aminorar el impacto, pero no había nada a su alrededor. El viaje descendente se le hizo eterno, pero no quería que acabara; moriría sin verle otra vez, sin abrazarse a su cálido cuerpo, sin besar sus dulces labios.

Cerró los ojos cuando vio su final demasiado cerca, golpeó la superficie del agua y…

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, jadeante y con el corazón a mil. Respiraba con dificultad y unos ojos azules lo miraban con infinita preocupación. Estaba bañado en sudor de pies a cabeza y le costaba respirar.

A su lado, Steve lo miraba preocupado y con miedo. Miedo de tocarlo y alterarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Lo había sentido retorcerse y había intentado despertarlo sin éxito; lo había visto arrugar el entrecejo en varias ocasiones de miedo y dolor, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle. Se sentía inútil. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y acercó su mano lentamente hacia su rostro empapado en sudor, asegurándose de mantener su mano a la vista todo el tiempo.

La mano del rubio se posó delicadamente sobre la mejilla de Tony y éste, a su vez, puso su mano sobre la de él. Steve le susurró algunas palabras para tranquilizarlo, le aseguró que estaba a salvo y que todo había sido una pesadilla, que nada malo pasaría si estaban juntos; sus palabras surtieron efecto pasado unos minutos.

Steve logró llevarlo hasta el cuarto de baño, le ayudó entrar a la ducha para quitarse el sudor y refrescarse, luego le llevó ropa limpia para dormir y cambió las sabanas de la cama antes de acostarse en ella nuevamente. Para ese momento, luego de la ducha, Tony estaba mucho más calmado, pero al meterse a la cama se abrazó a Steve con fuerza, como si temiera quedarse solo. Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que el moreno susurró _"Era tan real"_. Su voz sonaba tan quebrada y desvalida que Steve sintió una parte de su alma romperse en pedazos; deseaba protegerlo de todo y de todos, pero no podía protegerlo de los juegos sucios de su propia mente.

"Todo está bien". _"Estás conmigo y no dejaré que nada malo te pase"_. Steve no sabía que más decir para calmar su perturbada conciencia. Lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y lo arrulló. Tony susurró algo: _"Tú estabas a salvo"_.

Levantó la cara del pecho del rubio y lo miró a los ojos, su mirada se veía serena, brillante; por fin Tony dejó salir las palabras que tanto le gustaba escuchar: _"Te amo, Steve"_. Luego de una crisis como esa, escuchar esas palabras significaba que todo había terminado; cuando estaba completamente lúcido volvía a decirle que lo amaba, no como cuando su mente estaba muy lejos y decía incoherencias.

Tony recostó la cabeza nuevamente sobre el pectoral del rubio, escuchando el latir constante de su corazón. Ese latir constante lo calmaba y lo hacía dormir. Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos unos minutos; necesitaba escucharlo.

" _Siempre voy a cuidar de ti. Te amo, genio loco"_ , susurró Steve a su oído y luego depositó un suave beso en su frente. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, Tony Stark necesitaba escuchar esas palabras más que nada en el mundo. Necesitaba ese beso, ese pequeño gesto. Necesitaba saber que Steve estaba ahí, con él. Que lo amaba. Que nunca lo dejaría solo. Que a pesar de todas sus locuras, de todas sus alucinaciones, siempre estaría ahí para él.

Con el repiquetear de la lluvia y el rumor lejano de los rayos, se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

* * *

En verdad espero que les haya gustado. Ojalá haya quedado bien escrito y se haya entendido todo lo que quería plasmar. Sé que es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero me gustaría saber que opinan; me quedo con los besos y el romance o tengo madera suficiente para lanzarme a estos proyectos?

De igual forma ya tengo unas cuatro ideas para **Besos Stony** , además del **beso de navidad** xD

 **Aclaraciones:**

\- La mansión es la de Malibú, me gusta pensar que Tony la reconstruyó y volvió a vivir ahí (creo que no sale que pasó con ella en las películas posteriores a Iron Man 3).

\- Dejé a War Machine con ese nombre, porque en verdad no me acuerdo si en alguna de las películas posteriores a su cambio de nombre por Iron Patriot, lo nombraron de esa forma; además que a Tony le gusta el nombre de War Machine.

Hacia el final del One Shot no pude evitar volver a lo cursi y romántico de mis otras historias, pero creo que quedó bastante bien.

Para quienes están leyendo **Nuestra Historia** , si no he respondido a los review por PM es porque no han logrado las dos preguntas ;) Aún quedan diez días para la actualización.

Si les gustó dejen un review ;D

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Viernes 04 de Noviembre, 2016**


End file.
